justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance Wii U
A japanese game set to release April 3, 2014 in Japan. It is a add on to Just Dance Wii 2. It will be on Wii U until more information is gathered. Apperance It shows having Just Dance 2014 properties dispite skipping Just Dance 4's properties. Changes Or Differences *Online connectivity is limited to only sharing autodances worldwide. *Gold moves shine brighter than Just Dance 2014. *Mash ups aren't present as well as extreme and alternate versions as shown on the trailer but mojo coins are present. *DLC is not present. *Party Master Mode is not present as shown on the trailer but mojo coins are present. *The "Perfect's,Good's And Ok's" show up larger and much brighter. *Motion and Mic accuracy is fixed. *The dancers appear farther to the screen. *This is the 3rd time a Korean song is used for Just Dance. *The mojo coins displayed on the screen is "M" in Just Dance 2014 but is "JD" in Just Dance Wii U *There is an option for the player to not pick a avatar, rather than have a default one. *This has the most English songs with 16 from Just Dance 4 DLC And Just Dance 2014 DLC *The moves are much calmer compared to Just Dance Wii And Just Dance Wii 2 but also has the hardest difficulty being hardest. **Just Dance Wii broke this rule by having a songs with difficulty and effort 3/3+ *Kara has the most songs on all three games. *The menu is changed to having two songs showing up when entering the menu. **This is cause the lack of shop and worldwide dancefloor *Different sound effects are added when chosing and scrolling. Songs Tell Your World: livetune ft. Hatsune Miku Ninja Re Bang Bang: Kyary Pamyu Pamyu I Wish For You: EXILE Koi Suru Fortune Cookie : AKB48 Flying Get : AKB48 Tsukematsukeru : Kyary Pamyu Pamyu Ikuze-tsu! Kaito girl: Momoiro Clover Z Fantastic Baby (Japanese Version): Big Bang Gangnam Style : PSY Follow Me : E-Girls Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) : ABBA Can't Take My Eyes Off You : Boys Town Gang The Final Countdown : Europe Careless Whisper : George Michael I Will Survive : Gloria Gaynor Part Of Me : Katy Perry Applause : Lady Gaga Just Dance : Lady Gaga Sexy And I Know It : LMFAO Moves Like Jagger : Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera What Makes You Beautiful : One Direction Gentleman : PSY Livin' La Vida Loca : Ricky Martin Superstition : Stevie Wonder EZ TO DANCE: TRF Avatars *California Gurls (JD3) *Jump In The Line (JD2) *Katti Kalandal (JD2) *Yeah! Mecha Holiday (JDW2) *Koi Suru Fortune Cookie (JDWU) *More coming soon! Trivia *In the trailer, Applause is called The Applause. *This was later fixed on the offical release. *This, contrast to Just Dance Wii 2, has more debuting artists than returning artists, some of which include: **SKE48 **Big Bang **E-Girls **C-ute **Golden Bomber **Humbert Humbert **Momoiro Clover Z **livetune ft. Hastune Miku *The returning artists include: **AKB48: Heavy Rotation **EXILE: Won't Be Long (with Kumi Koda), Choo Choo Train, Rising Sun, Lovers Again **KARA: Jumpin, Mister, Go Go Summer, Jet Coaster Love **TRF: Survival Dance **Dream5: Koino Dial 6700 **Kyary Pamyu Pamyu: PonPonPon ** * 71gSN3zt4kL._AA1081_.jpg 61KN22XlrOL. AA1280 .jpg 71MAYoDElBL._AA1500_.jpg|"Ikuze-tsu! Kaito girl" by Momoiro Clover Z 71rCASxsKyL._AA1500_.jpg 71strc2+8OL._AA1500_.jpg 71tXA41YEoL._AA1500_.jpg 71RgEqTZ2FL._AA1500_.jpg|Tsukematsukeru by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu 81EjArj29DL._AA1500_.jpg 81FT7HO7+6L._AA1500_.jpg 81GJGp8yRsL._AA1500_.jpg|Koi suru Fortune Cookie by AKB48 81IaFScpcUL._AA1500_.jpg|I Wish For You by EXILE 81lKrrfxxBL._AA1500_.jpg|Koi suru Fortune Cookie by AKB48 81zpeioU2lL._AA1500_.jpg 81Lg9qw827L._AA1500_.jpg KT.png|The menu picture of Tsukematsukera AF.png AK.png Category:Games